The above-described swash-plate type compressor is required to be compact and lightweight, and be capable of high speed performance up to 6,000 r.p.m. When the compressor is used for air conditioning of a vehicle, the compressor must be capable of operation for a long period of time irregardless of the ambient temperature. When the compressor utilizes a spray type oil supply system, in which the lubricating oil is supplied by the refrigerant gas, instead of utilizing a conventional oil supply pump for supplying lubricating oil to the sliding parts inside the compressor, if the starting or low-speed and light-load running of the compressor is activated, the sliding surface of the compressor is placed in a state where said sliding surface is supplied with no lubricating oil or with only a negligible amount of lubricating oil. This is due to the small amount of oil carried by the small amount of refrigerant gas. At such time, the compressor will be subjected to considerable difficulties, for example, abrasion and seizure of the shoe. In addition, movement of the shoe is complicated and the theory of oil distribution on the sliding surface between the shoe and the swash-plate has not been fully accomplished. Therefore, the above described difficulties cannot be obviated at the present time.